Dyskusja:Espada/@comment-79.186.106.196-20141125194656
Nie ma sensu wyrzucać nikogo z Espady czy też dodawać ze starej Espady. Neliel została pokonana przez Nnoitra i Szayel podstępem, więc nie ma o czym mówić. To samo tyczy się : Cirucci Sanderwicci, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio i Gantenbaine Mosqueda, gdyż byli słabi . Oczywiście Aaroniero i Zommari nie mogą wylecieć do tak. Nie są aż tak silni, ale Espada musi mieć ten numer 9, który będzie z nich najsłabszy. No i NIE DODAWAJCIE tego cholernego Wonderweiss-a bo po 1 jest został sztucznie stworzony, a po 2 jeżeli macie taki kaprys to stawiajcie go na 1 miejscu skoro to on sam '''mocno zranił '''staruszka Yama-jii. -,- Tak, więc to moja lista : 0. Ulqiuorra - Niestety dam go najwyżej, ale to tylko dla tego że można było zobaczyć jego pełną moc dzięki której sprawia wrażenie tego "najsilniejszego". Nie przepadam za nim, ale cóż... . Starrk, Baraggan i Tier z pewnością są od niego silniejsi ale w ogóle się nie popisali, a to, że każde z nich wpadło na ciężkiego przeciwnika to już pech. 1. Baraggan - Widać jego siłe nawet gdy nie walczy z pełną mocą. Raspira jest cholernie mocna. Niestety znowu Espada ma pecha i pojawia się przeciwnik, który poprostu kontruje umiejętności Baraggan-a. 2. Harribel - Nie ma co rozmyślać. Vasto Lorde + niewyobrażalne Reiatsu. Stawiam ją wyżej, bo Starrk to cholerny leń i maruda. Poświęcenie? Wszystko pięknie tylko gdyby za tym poświęceniem szła agresja np: gdy jej podwładne zginęły powinna ogarnąć ją furia, z którą wszystkich by rozniosła. Nawet Hitsugaya wraz z Hiyori i Lisą nie dali jej rady, a to że Aizen ją dźgnął to nie można jej za to winić, więc nie rozumiem czemu ją stawiacie tylko niżej. Bardzo ją polubiłam i mam nadzieje że agresję w jej wykonaniu kiedyś zobaczymy. 3. Starrk - Leniwy typ. Może i Hollowy umierały od jego obecności, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie przykłada się do walki. Nawet gdy Lilynette umarła było widać jego "lekkie" poruszenie ... Jego mocną stroną jest Cero i to nie ważne w jakiej ilości, sile czy szybkości wystrzeliwania go z pistoletów, bo to i tak Cero które nie zada śmiertelnego ciosu Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej , a najlepszym dowodem była walka z Kyoraku. Pamiętam jeszcze te wilki które tworzył z własnego Reiatsu, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu iż, że nie przywiązuje wagi do zwycięstwa. 4. Grimmjow - Z tego co widziałam to pokazał CAŁĄ swoją moc w walce z Ichigo, ale cóż Ichi to nasz główny bohater więc musi wygrać. :P 5. Nnoitra - Silny jest no i to jego Hierro .. nic ując nic dodać, poprostu zasługuje na to miejsce. 6. Yammy - Taran bez mózgu. Nie lubie typa, ale jest wytrzymały i ma siłe, tyle że bez mózgu to on nic nie zrobi, więc nie ma co się zastanawiać. 7. Szayel - Gorsza wersja Kurotsuchi Mayuri. ;d 8. Zommari - Resureccion dość dziwne, ale w miare silne. 9. Aaroniero - Ta był słaby, ale co zrobić ? Nie zamienie go z kimś z byłej Espady bo w końcu sam Aizen go wybrał a nie ich. Widocznie Rukia była silna :D To moja zdanie na temat Espady.